This invention relates to a safety maintenance implement for semi-automatic firearms having a receiver cavity. When manipulating the firearm for cleaning and inspection, it is necessary to have access to the barrel breech to allow the insertion and use of cleaning implements, and to prevent dirt and debris, from the barrel breech, from entering into the receiver cavity and general mechanisms of the firearm. Also, during cleaning and inspection of the firearm, it is highly desirable to visually and physically assure that the firearm cannot fire.
Existing known types of supplemental devices for use with firearms provide a safety plug which will prevent the firearm from firing; or means for inspecting the firearm; or means for cleaning the firearm.